


Of Bats and Headaches

by ChocolatesLovechild



Series: Until Summer Starts [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Poor Alfred, batfamily, theres a happy ending :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatesLovechild/pseuds/ChocolatesLovechild
Summary: Four times the Batfamily made Alfred want to make them see sense, and one time they didn't.





	Of Bats and Headaches

Alfred rubbed his temples. In the past six months, he suspected he grew five new wrinkles. Six months ago, master Bruce lost his parents to a mugger. Alfred suffered the loss of Master Thomas and Miss Martha. But master Bruce was currently experiencing tragedy. 

Alfred grit his teeth. The butler could not stop the boy's pain. His only purpose, his one job, help master Bruce, and he couldn't. Not really. Not when the only thing he could offer the boy was his Butler duties and a shoulder to cry on. 

Master Bruce had always been a quiet child. Now he was silent. He spoke rarely, and only when necessary. Even then, he sometimes stifled his own words. Alfred had come into Master Bruce's room multiple times and found him in the clutches of a nightmare, hands clamped over his mouth. 

The young boy also stopped eating regularly. He’d pick at his eggs and sip his water, yet his glass would remain full and Alfred would be left with plenty of leftovers to dispose of. 

Master Bruce began to ‘train’ himself. He used to read mystery novels until the brink of sunrise. Now, Alfred witnessed him gulp coffee before lifting weights and doing pushups. 

Alfred assumed it would help master Bruce too have a craft he could hone and a teacher to draw guidance from. He hired a martial arts teacher to train master Bruce.

Master Bruce became obsessed. He worked tirelessly every day to improve his kicks or perfect a form. 

Master Bruce began skipping lunch more frequently. Instead of eating, he would train. Alfred started to watch him closely. Master Bruce pushed himself until he was a sweating, pink faced, bloody pancake on the floor.

Alfred started to feed him a nutrient rich diet. The butler incorporated proteins into almost all of master Bruce's meals. Still, the boy became skinnier. Alfred brought up the issue the next time Bruce tried to leave a barely eaten meal on his plate.

“ Pick that fork back up, alright master Bruce.” Bruce shot him a look. “Alfred, I’m not hungry.” Alfred glared back. “Well then, I suppose you're not ready for your training.” Bruce huffed and ate three small bites. When he left the room, only half of his meal had been eaten. 

Alfred put his head in his hands.  
\----------------

Barbara stomped into the kitchen. Her red hair flung wildly and she roared like a lion who had been denied cattle. Barbara whirled around to face Alfred. She venomously jabbed a finger at the bat caves direction. “He benched me! ‘Oh Barbara you’re frail string bean shoulders can't handle the weight of my eternal angst fest!” 

Alfred felt a headache approaching. “And Alfred, you won't believe this!” Alfred bet he could. “He let a fourteen year old boy go out, but not me, a healthy badass sixteen year old!” 

Alfred wished he could tell her what master Bruce meant by his actions. The responsibility Bruce wished to spare her from. Gotham was in master Bruce's blood. The drive to do good and continue flying was ingrained in master Dick. Barbara could turn her back on the pain and never look back. 

“A fourteen year old kid! Does he really think I’m that weak?” Alfred began to brew tea while Barbara ranted. He might be able to calm the young woman's nerves.“He acts so fucking high and mighty. I can make a difference. I can help! I can do it!” Alfred fetched a teacup with calm printed over the front. “It's just so insulting.”

Alfred rested a hand on her shoulder. Barbara inhaled sharply, her hands in fists, brows furrowed. She shrugged his hand off. The young reckless teenager ran to bring her anger to its source. Alfred poured himself tea. He bloody well deserved it.  
\----------------

Selina nursed her bottle of whiskey at the kitchen table. It was midnight. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were red. Alfred cooked eggs. He added a pinch of pepper and a slice of lox. Selina’s favorite. 

Selina spoke, shattering the silence that had been nursed by the silent night. “I’m going to leave soon. I’ll miss you, Alfred .” Alfred felt his chest tighten. “And I suppose you will miss master Bruce as well, miss Kyle.” Selina took another swig of whiskey and gazed through the window in the kitchen. 

“He’s haunted, Alfred. Bruce is haunted by ghosts that he won't let go of. He’s deluded. I like Bruce... But his demons are more important to him than people.” 

Alfred strongly disagreed. He spoke, calm and patient. “ Miss Kyle, master Bruce cares for you deeply. I suggest you remember that when you are absent.” Selina groaned. “I know he does! But. But I can't carry his darkness. I have too much on my own..” 

Alfred put the eggs on a plate and placed it in front of Selina. “ I believe that you require time to put your own demons to rest. Say goodbye to master Bruce before you leave. I assure you he will understand, miss Kyle. Master Bruce has run away many times”

Selina took a bite of her eggs. “Thanks Alfred, also, this is delicious.” Once Selina finished eating, she washed her dish and hugged Alfred. “ Take care of him for me.” Alfred bit back words and nodded. 

Selina left before Bruce arrived home.

\----------------

Alfred stepped into the ‘Waffle House’. Normally he would never step foot on this establishment. Alfred had voiced his opinion on fast food many times, and he stood by it. But today one of his various family members yet again seemed trapped in an episode of tragedy. 

Stephanie Brown somberly devoured her stack of waffles in a corner of the ‘restaurant’. Whip cream covered her face and she stuffed a waffle into her mouth with her fingers. Alfred's nose wrinkled. Stephanie didn't seem inclined to use a fork or napkin. 

Alfred strode to the young woman and sat down across from her. She gave him a sullen glance before retreating to her waffles. Alfred placed a handkerchief next to her plate. And after a well placed eyebrow raise, she used it. 

Alfred cleared his throat. “Miss Brown, would you please be so kind as to tell me what seems to be bothering you.” Stephanie shrunk into herself. “I failed, Alfie. I failed.” Her voice cracked. Alfred wanted nothing more than to embrace the girl. He held back and let her continue. 

“I came too late. And this little boy was bleeding, and, and. I tried. I tried so hard. I let the mugger escape and took him to the nearest hospital but... He was dead before we got there. And the criminal fucking escaped. I can't even find the poor parents!” She sobbed a wretched, miserable sob. This time Alfred pulled her into a tight hug as if he could shield her from the sorrow of the world.

Alfred wished for the thousandth time that he could convince her and the family to put down the capes.  
\----------------

Alfred felt peace. The entire bat family sat in the home theatre, eyes glued to the screen. None of them were dead, or badly injured, or fighting. They simply watched a movie together. For once, Alfred didn't feel the need to urge any one of them to do or see something sensible. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
